It Comes To This
by Crearulian Angel
Summary: Kaiser captures kari fic, oh kaikari with a PLOT! I swear theres a plot! Just give it a try, updated and Kari is in over her head. Will she gather enough courage to find Gatomon? Might be turning into a takari
1. Time To Make A Difference

Crearulain Angel: Well hello ppl! I just got bac from a holiday!! And tomorrow is school. Crap. Anyway this is another attempt at Kaikari. One of my fav pairings here so don't like don't read.   
  
Timeline: about two years after the beginning of the Kaiser's reign over the digital world so if I'm right the digidestined should be approx 14 ok sept Ken and Yolie who r 15.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
It Is Time To Make A Difference  
  
The familiar smell of ash filled Kari Kamiya's nose as she flew through the air on the back of her partner's back. Nerfeirtimon used her attack to try and fend off some Floramon.   
  
For two straight years this was the drill. Go to digital world, digivolve and get attacked, fight back uselessly and forced to retreat in shame. Why would today be any different? Because Kari was sick of it. She hated seeing the horror the evil Kaiser put some Digimon through. She hated seeing the digital world wasted and destroyed. She hated the Digimon Kaiser.  
  
Three years can change someone drastically as they did Kari. All the building stress made her quick with a temper. All the others hadn't noticed except TK. He knew her almost inside out and she knew him just as well.   
  
"Kari you ok?" Speaking of TK he called across to her from his golden stead. (A/N: I cannot spell. So sue me! Actually please don't I don't have any money.)  
  
"Yeah. But this is stupid and pointless."   
"Yes but we have to keep trying. For the digimon's sake!"  
"But he already has most of the older kids Digimon! TK we need a change of plan and I think I now what to do." A determined look was set on her soft face making her features stronger.   
  
A voice made them both jerk their heads in the direction of the cackling laugh they knew so well. The Kaiser was standing tall on his Airdramon surveying their predicament. (A/N: Hmm odd word.)  
  
"Kari TK get down here now! We have to leave!" Yolie's call was filled with panic as she motioned the two to the nearest digi-port.  
  
"C'mon Kari."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I said no TK. I have had enough."  
"What do you think your going to do?"  
"I'm trying to help the digiworld. I'm going to make a difference or die trying."  
"What? What the hell is wrong with you Kari!" She turned to leave but TK grabbed her arm and made her face him.  
  
"Kari you can't do this."  
  
"Let go Takeru! Just let me do this!" he instantly released her arm. She had said his first name.   
  
He watched in slow motion as Kari and Nefeirtimon flew towards the Airdramon. Naturally he saw her coming and grinned.  
  
"So the Child of Light is making a stand? She will be sorry. Airdramon! I want that girl, bring he to me and force the rest to retreat." Obediently the Digimon complied.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Kaaarrri!!" Davis scanned the distance between her and the oncoming Airdramon seeing little he could do 'What the hell is she doing?' Distress filled his heart when he watched Nefiertimon courageously try to fight the Digimon but to no avail as she de-digivolved sending Kari plummeting.  
  
"Pegasusmon quickly!" TK kicked his digital horse and sped to the falling figure but before she came into contact with him the Kaiser swept past him and caught her as she let out a horrified scream.  
  
"Airdramon I think it's time to take my prize home. Deal with the others." Clamping a hand over her mouth he held her in his arms and laughed as the Airdramon he was on headed to his base and remaining Digimon forcing the others back through a TV screen each crying out in despair.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kari Kamiya sat stiffly on the low wooden plank raised about a foot from the ground. Of course there is no dungeon that is supposed to be comfortable plus it was really designed for rookie Digimon not fourteen-year-old humans.  
  
Dropping her head in her hands shaking it in dismay as tears stung her eyes. Poor Gatomon. Probably locked in another cage somewhere. Or being tortured. Or.....worse. NO she couldn't think like that in a time like this. It was her own stupid fault she was there anyway. If she hadn't tried to be a hero she wouldn't be stuck here. She had to be strong.  
  
A clanging sound made her jerk her head up as two Gazimon entered and smirked evilly at Kari. Red eyes glowing they unlocked the rusty door and forced a head collar around her neck and a rope.   
  
"The master wishes your presence foolish child." One sneered pulling the rope harshly and pulling her to her feet the other helping to drag her up a winding staircase laughing each time she stumbled and tripped. Down corridors and hallways they went through the 'maze' till they were outside two huge oak doors with Airdramon handles.   
  
A little wormon poked his head and a sad expression was set on his cute face when he saw the state of Kari. He opened the door wider to reveal a dark figure seated in a moveable chair. A low deep laughter filled the room and the Digimon scattered away.  
  
The tall towering figure glided over to her snatching up the rope and leading her so he could sit.  
  
"Welcome Child of Light to my headquarters. You will be spending quite a long time here.' He reached out and stroked her cheek she shook uncontrollably and he just smiled. 'Are you scared light?"  
  
"I have a name. And of you? Never!" she spat bravely but stupidly.   
  
"Hmm, you shouldn't upset your master like that Kari. I want you to say sorry."  
  
Silence  
  
The Kaiser raised his hand and brought the rope down quickly and sharply causing the poor brunette to fall to her knees. Picking herself up she tried desperately to keep from crying out in pain as she met his cruel gaze.  
  
"Say sorry Kari. Sorry for upsetting your master." His voice forceful now as he threatened to jerk the rope again.  
  
"S-sorry."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Sorry M-master." She managed to choke out still staring him straight in the eyes facing her fear.  
  
"Good girl." He patted her on the head and pushed her into a sitting position on the floor. He switched a screen on and an image of what seemed to be her Gatomon appeared. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she saw the red marks across the kitten's body.  
  
"You basted! How could you do that?" Tears fell freely down her face and Ken thrived off her pain. He slowly stroked her cheek getting the feel o her soft skin with each finger. She shivered and struggled to choke back a cry. Pulling off a glove he gently whispered into her ear breathing on her neck and almost laughing when she went cold under his touch.  
  
"Shh, relax my Angel. Your mine now. I don't want you to disrespect that. You understand Angel?" running his fingernail against the soft flesh on her cheek she gathered courage to speak.  
  
"No! You can't do this!" As soon as the words left her mouth Ken dug the nail dragging it across her face making her jerk back in fright. Simply staring at him shocked as the blood ran down her face near her mouth. Fear encased her heart and she dared not speak but only flinched when he moved to touch her again.   
  
He took her head in an iron grip on pressed his lips on the cut, his saliva mingling with the blood. Following the path of blood with his lips he merely brushed her own leaving her utterly horrified but strangely lost as if she wanted more.  
  
He abruptly pushed her away smirking at the lost eyes seeming to beg him to go further. 'The Child of Light enjoyed that did she?' Triumphantly he smirked putting a finger to her lips silencing her. Dropping the lead and calling to the Gazimon he swept away out of the room as the Gazimon grabbed the rope.  
  
'Why did I even try?' Quivering all over she had lost most courage as it flickered like a weak flame in her heart. Ken was so demeaning it frightened her yet she felt that she had to defy him somehow. Or at least show him she wasn't all afraid....  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 


	2. Dont Ever Be Tardy

Crearulian Angel: I'd personally like to thank Yamiko Kaiser Rennamon! Thanks a lot for what u sed and stuff so on with the next chapter.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @   
  
The soft black cotton fell from her body as she rose from the bed, startled by the soft knocking on the door. Her heart froze and her breathing quickened as she cast her eyes across to the door. Would it be him? 'No Kari of course its not going to be him, just get a grip girl!'  
  
Another soft muffled sound came through the door and she sat up revealing the clothes she had worn the day before. The day that changed her life. Anger flared briefly till a harder louder knock came.  
  
  
"Mistress Light I am coming in. Are you up? The Master wishes it!"   
  
A click and a turn of the knob told her she didn't have a choice anymore and waited as a spindly little green Digimon walked through the door after unlocking it. The root like feet rested upon the dark navy blue carpet. As Kari's eyes swept up the body of the Floramon she mentally scanned it for a spiral or ring. There wasn't a trace of one on this Digimon.  
  
"The master wishes to see you Mistress Light. I am Floramon, your humble servant while you stay here. I will try to make it as pleasant as possible for you Mistress Light." Bending forward in a sweeping bow Floramon looked vacantly into Kari's eyes. Before Kari could stop herself she blurted out.  
  
"Why don't you have a ring? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean any offence by that." Blushing slightly Kari sat back on the bed waiting further instructions, but instead the choked voice of the Floramon came in little more than a whisper.  
  
"You cannot offend me Mistress Light. Nothing you say can compare to the Master, and the things he has done to me.... They told me you had a heart of gold, one the Master wishes to destroy as he has done to all the Digimon."  
  
"Floramon, why don't you just run away? I don't see a dark ring."  
  
"Run away? Run away from my Master? I couldn't! I couldn't possibly do that!" A horrified expression crossed her eyes, the first sign of emotion Kari had detected since she got here.  
  
"Master is all I know. Everything I can remember since I was a digitoma was, well my Master.  
(A/N: Sorry if I got that wrong.)  
  
I don't need a spiral. I serve him, as he is the only thing that makes sense to me. I do what I must for him, even when he hurts me, even when he says harsh things to me. For this is all I know.." Floramon trailed off. "All I know Mistress Light."  
  
Tears filled Kari's eyes as Floramon reminded her so much of her beloved friend Gatomon.   
  
Gatomon  
  
She had to find her. Maybe with the help of this misguided Digimon she could find her way to the dungeons to Gatomon. A strong urge to help this Floramon engulfed her and it resolved right then and there that as long as she was here she would find a way to free not only Gatomon but her new friend: Floramon.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Please if I am to be kept prisoner here I am no better than you, if I call you Floramon you call me Kari. That is my name after all!" flashing a sweet-hearted smile Floramon received a sparkle in her eye.  
  
"Ok Miss- um, Kari. This way please. After lunch your wardrobe will be ready." Entwining her vines with Kari's hand she led her through the door down many hallways, passages, staircases all the same dreary colour: Grey blue. Soon the path they were on seemed familiar as Floramon brought Kari to the huge oak wood doors. Gazimon and Bakemon sneered as they passed through the doors to the awaiting figure in the centre of the room. Gekomon skitted sideways and siddled out of the room.  
  
  
Floramon left Kari in a bow and only the illuminated face of the Kaiser was her company.   
  
  
  
Ken did not falter in his typing on the screens around him. He knew she was there. A smile crept into his lips as he slowly turned shadowing his face giving him that sinister look that seemed to suit him so well.  
  
"Good morning Angel. I trust you slept well?" in a sweep of his cloak (of his favourite colour! ^.~) he was beside her, hands clasping her shoulders. He felt her involuntarily shudder wich only widened his grin.   
  
"Hm, no answer?" Feigning a pout Ken pushed his face into her line of vision, staring into her deep doe like eyes. For the first time he realised she was quite pretty. Pretty? Hell she was beautiful! For that small time he wanted to lose himself completely in her soft crimson eyes.  
  
'Snap out of it Kaiser! You are here to break her! She is a digidestined! Nothing more!' he sneered at her giving her a chill.   
  
"Do you know what time it is my pet? Oh silly me, of course you wouldn't. It's nearly lunch in oh four hours. You missed breakfast but not to worry." He pushed her away with a firm jerk sending her to the ground. "You have four hours to do what you wish." Picking her back up and wrapping his arms around her belly and pulling her close from behind he lifted some hair away from her ear.   
  
Quietly and seductively he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I advise you not to be tardy, for my Gazimon are not as gentle as I am. I'll see you soon my Angel." He passed his lips across her face and hovered above her lips briefly and smiled. He saw with satisfaction that Kari was clamping her eyes shut trying to block him out. That would not do.  
  
He abruptly lifted her chin up with force and slammed his lips on hers savouring her sweet taste.   
  
  
Kari's eyes shot open in surprise. Almost as quickly as before he pulled away and returned to his computer with out a word. Kari stood gasping feeling quite alone. She took a glance at Ken who flicked a hand at her; she took the hint and bolted out the door.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The carpet was thinning as she progressed forward. She hadn't a clue where she was but she was going by gut instinct. 'Gatomon, I'm coming!' most of the doors all locked were making her panic, the others were either labs or storage rooms or... she gulped, what looked like.. tortue rooms... She ran faster taking short breaths as the same dreary colours flashed past her in a blur. She was running so fast she didn't see the set of rusted steel steps till it was too late.   
  
Kari was pitched forward down a spiral staircase, grazing her knees and elbow she grasped the railing to stop herself from rolling the whole way down.  
  
Down? Dungeons are down right? She was nearly there! Yes she was nearly there! She remembered being dragged up the rusted clanking stairs, the ever-present drip drip of a leak somewhere and the foul stench receding from the bottom. Heart soaring she was having trouble not to fly down the rusty brown stairs. A grin spread itself from ear to ear at the thought of her partner. All alone. Frightened probably for Kari. She nearly screamed as a firm iron strong hand clasped her shoulder halting her in mid stride.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
It was so hard to concentrate. It was getting ridiculous. He was feeling simply stupid.  
  
"Arg! I cannot do these calculations!" in frustration he stood from his chair pacing the circular room. Its darkness never bothered him, in fact it clamed him. He shut his eyes letting his mind wonder. To her. The sweet dainty face. Her pretty crimson eyes. Her gorgeous copper coloured hair...  
  
"Master?"   
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Wormon cowered back faltering trying to find his voice. "Well um, would you like me to send the Gazimon for the child?"  
  
"The Gazimon? No no that won't be necessary I'd like to pay her a visit myself." Smiling smugly he clicked a button exiting the beginings of a brilliant plan. Bring up his screen he saw her running in the direction of the dungeons. "I never thought she would actually find them! Better go fetch her before she finds that cat of hers."  
  
His cloak flapped as he set down the hallway taking short cuts until he reached the stairs. He reached out making sure his evil smile was in place and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"What did I say about being tardy Angel?" he pushed a stray bang of hair from her face and watched intently as her expression hardened.  
  
"You said I could go anywhere! I'm going anywhere I want!"   
  
"And the time limit?" Redness spread across her face as she realised how long it had been. "Never mind my Angel, this shall be a warning. Don't let it happen again." He strode off pulling the rope he had slipped around her neck when he pulled away. Kari letting go of a whimper as her hopes crashed to the ground. Will she ever get to Gatomon?  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Where the HELL is Kari? What the Hell have you done?" Taichi bellowed flexing his fists, his face flushed after hearing the story Davis just fed him.   
  
"I-I-I'm sorry!" Sputtering hopelessly he cringed at the towering teen.   
  
"Oh your sorry are you? Sorry huh? SORRY WONT BRING HER BACK YOU STUPID BASTERD!" With all his might he thrust his fist toward Davis' face. Yamato caught it and glared at him.  
  
"And hitting him will? Stop for once and think Tai."  
  
"Oh? How the fuck would you feel Matt if TK was in Kari's place? You wouldn't be Mr Cool would you? WOULD YOU?"  
  
"No." Matt whispered surrendering and flinching at the sound of Tai's fist meeting Davis' face. It wasn't nearly as hard as it could be Matt was thankful to notice. As Joe rushed to tend to his bleeding nose Matt strode to his brother who hadn't said a word as he stood near a corner, white faced and vacant eyed.  
"There was nothing you could do. Stop blaming yourself." He could see it in TK's eyes he was beating himself up inside.  
  
"She said Takeru. She said my first name. She was mad. And I let her go."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~   
  
Crearulian Angel: How will Kari get to Gatomon? Will she find a way to help Floramon? What is the Kaiser planning? Find out next time on: I dunno, my fic maybe???!!!  
  
Any way next chapter the digidestined try to hatch an idea, once Tai has cooled off and Davis' nose stops bleeding. 


	3. Tumult Of Memories

Crearulain Angel: Ok I wrote this chapter then totally hated it so I hope this one is ok…I am thinking of revising it because it's pretty rushed. I don't know exactly how the whole Ryo and Ken thing happened so this is my interpretation.  
  
Trapped. Suffocating. Awake but not there. Alone. So very alone. Without her he was always alone. Without her he meant nothing, he couldn't feel anything but emptiness. It was like someone had clamped a steel vice around his heart and was squeezing tighter with precise steady care to prolong the pain as long as possible. Over and over he saw the flash of anger in her compassionate eyes and then he saw her fall.  
  
TK hugged his knees closer to him rocking himself back and forth, the rocking sensation seemed calming but the rhythmic movement caused the trance to deepen. He didn't even notice his eyelids slip shut even as the images intensified.  
  
He failed. He failed Kari especially and that's what hurt most. He lost himself in the flurry of colours and shapes until he saw a man. No it wasn't a man, it was a boy. He had tears in his indigo eyes. TK's heart wrenched at the anguish visibly tearing the boy apart as he kneeled in front of a headstone. The boy suddenly went rigid and flicked his eyes up as if he was staring at TK, into his very soul. TK involuntarily shuddered at the icy penetrating glare the boy had given him. A glare that seemed so familiar.  
  
The picture faded steadily and became a river of colours and shapes once again. Interested and slightly afraid TK delved deeper into the swirl of images, swimming through the tumult of colour until there was sand before him. A vast desert that instantly dried his throat, the hot wind stinging his cheeks and carrying the sound of voices.  
  
Suddenly two figures, one taller than the other were before him grinning as if they had just won a hard battle. Without warning the celebrations were cut short as black darts shot straight for the taller boy with astonishing speed. TK didn't know what they were but he knew it was bad and tried to scream out finding his voice was caught in his throat, and nothing came out no matter how hard he tried. Panic stricken he began to run, knowing he'd never get there in time when the younger boy leapt to knock the taller one down. Relief flooded through TK even as the young boy grimaced in pain and screamed. Must have been from the dive TK reasoned.  
  
But he didn't stop screaming. The taller boy, with ash brown hair and deep unforgettable azure eyes scrambled over to his friend accompanied by two digimon. He was calm not displaying any of the panic TK knew was cursing through him at the sight of his struggling friend.  
  
"KEN! Ken! Wormon, help me. I don't know what happened but we have to get him to stop!"  
  
A little green caterpillar wriggled over tears streaming down his puffy insect cheeks.  
  
"Ken. Ken please. We don't know what's wrong. We don't know how to help you. Tell me what's wrong! Ken…?"  
  
"Hurts…" Ken croaked, pain strangling his voice.  
  
Wormon was lost. Not knowing what to do, he wrapped his stubby legs around his partner, holding tight. He felt the dark pain pulsing from Ken and willed it to stop whispering all the while in his partner's ear. The tall boy grabbed his friend's hand doing the same, willing the pain to stop. It worked and the screams ceased until Ken was left coughing hoarsely.  
  
"Wormon…? Thank you. All I could see was a horrible dark ocean. I was drowning… Until you saved me, I heard your voice and clung to the sound. You saved me." He turned to the boy smiling at him. "Thanks Ryo, I know I can always count on you to save me."  
  
Without knowing why TK locked the memory of that last sentence deep into the conscious part of his mind, deep down believing he will need to recall it. A violent jolt shattered the picture before TK and he was ripped back to reality.  
  
Patamon was shaking him roughly, throwing in a slap here or there to get him awake. "Ouch! Patamon I'm ok!" He gasped trying to let all of what he saw just sink in. Where the hell did all that come from?  
  
"Thanks Ryo, I know I can always count on you to save me."  
  
Ken. Indigo eyes. Icy penetrating glare. Wormon. KAISER! The connections fell neatly into place. The boy was the Kaiser, and the Kaiser had Kari. Ryo… Ryo was the only one that could save Ken. With a beautiful dawning sensation TK knew how to save Kari. Ignoring the terribly bemused Patamon TK grabbed a jacket and flew out the door down the dark street, a flustered Patamon in tow.  
  
A soft rapping on his door brought him awake. Quite surprised the gentle noise had woken him Matt strode to the door not caring he was clad only in boxers. Drowsily he opened the door a fraction, the gold chain of his lock went taught. Light chestnut eyes stared back at him through the slit. Without another word he closed the door in her face only to unlock it properly and admit his friend into his apartment. Leading her through the short hallway of about four feet Matt flopped onto the couch waiting for her to follow. An awkward silence passed between them.  
  
"So… How is he?" Sora asked shyly. Their relationship had never quite been the same since they broke up. Even though both had agreed it was best just to stay friends after what happened, a rift had formed because of what they had shared. What they had before he had to screw it up. Matt thought bitterly. He had been pleasantly surprised when she had forgiven him.  
  
"We've been through so much Yamato, there's no way I can't forgive you. But what you've done I can never forget."  
  
He hadn't deserved such kindness that day and knew it. Shaking off memories of the past Matt turned to look at her angelic face.  
  
"Not great. He hasn't talked to anyone even Patamon."  
  
"He was pretty shaken up wasn't he?" Sora asked not expecting an answer. Matt nodded solemnly, and then smiled ruefully.  
  
"He'll get over it. Especially when we have the Kaiser by the balls and Kari is back in his arms." Sora couldn't help but smile.  
  
"They really do belong together. You could truly say a match made in heaven!" laughter rang through the apartment, not forced polite laughter but a genuine comfortable laughter that only two good friends could share.  
  
A shrill ringing cut through their burst of mirth and Matt excused himself to answer the phone.  
  
"Matt? Matt, is TK there with you?"  
  
"Mum? Um no he's not why?"  
  
"He hasn't come home." The words echoed in his head and a sudden chill swept over him. Had he gone after the Kaiser by himself? Oh God TK no!  
  
"I haven't seen him but if I get word you'll be the first I call got to go Mum, bye." Hardly waiting for an answer he hung up and grabbed his coat. Sora came in, a confused and worried expression written across her flawless features; her auburn hair glowed in the lamplight, her eyes dull with worry. "TK's missing."  
  
No more words were needed; crossing the space between them Sora embraced Matt encouragingly. "He isn't that stupid. Don't worry we'll find him."  
  
Crearulian Angel: Well that's chapter three. There will be sorato in this :) So TK's missing and his big brother thinks he's gone after the Kaiser. Where exactly did he go? And how is Kari surviving? Find out next time! This was rather short but I didn't want to start anything else. 


End file.
